Kuradal's Dungeon
Kuradal's Dungeon is an area near the Ancient Cavern that is filled with slayer monsters. Players can enter the dungeon only if Kuradal, or her superior, Morvran, has assigned them a slayer task for one of the monsters in the dungeon. Also, Kuradal will not allow players with Dwarf multicannons in their inventories to enter her dungeon. Once in the dungeon, players can only attack the slayer monster they were assigned, and only while the task has not been completed. All aggressive monsters in the dungeon, however, can attack the players. Even when attacked by a monster, a player cannot retaliate unless the monster is part of the player's assignment. All monsters in the dungeon except greater demons, hellhounds and gargoyles are unaggressive. Players must have level 75 slayer and level 110 combat to be assigned a task by Kuradal. For slayer tasks, Kuradal can assign monsters other than those in her dungeon. Players wishing to be able to enter the dungeon should have hundreds of Slayer reward points available, so that they can cancel tasks that do not allow them to enter the dungeon. The dungeon has three Agility shortcuts: *The low wall in the north, requiring 86 Agility. *The low wall in the middle, requiring 86 Agility. *The wall run in the south, requiring 90 Agility. The shortcuts allows players to get deep in the dungeon without having to pass through as many monster-filled rooms. If you die on the way out after finishing a task, Kuradal will allow you to enter the dungeon to collect your items, even though you don't have a slayer task for monsters in the dungeon. On 15 December 2009, Jagex stated that no random events occur in Kuradal's Dungeon. However, on 24 October 2012, Jagex removed all random events from RuneScape. Location The entrance to Kuradal's Dungeon is in the Ancient Cavern near Kuradal, who is located in the back of the dungeon, on the opposite side of the whirlpool entrance, and up the stairs. There are three ways to get to the entrance: *Using a ferocious ring to teleport to the entrance by Kuradal. *Entering the Ancient Cavern via the lake at Baxtorian Falls. To enter the cavern, players must jump off the dock on the north side of the lake (followers such as pets or familiars cannot be out at this time). To be able to enter this way, players must have completed Barbarian Training up to the pyre ships part. One fast way to get to the dock is to teleport to the Barbarian Outpost using a Games necklace. *Use Fairy ring code to teleport to the Ancient Cavern. Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen is required to use the fairy rings, and the ring in the cavern must first be repaired before it can be used. This is done by using 5 bittercap mushrooms and a spade on the inner ring. Map Ferocious rings All monsters in the dungeon have a chance of dropping ferocious rings. Each ring has the following abilities: *Players can use a ring to teleport to Kuradal up to 5 times. *When wearing the ring in the dungeon, player's hits inflict +4% extra damage to the monsters. *When wearing the ring in the dungeon, it functions like a ring of life. When a player's life points are reduced to fewer than 10% of their full value (but above 0), the ring teleports the player to Kuradal. This ring has the same weakness as the ring of life does against high-hitting monsters (which can kill the player outright without the ring activating), and should this occur, the ferocious ring will be destroyed in the process upon teleporting the player to Kuradal. Players may own more than one ferocious ring at a time. The rings will stack in a player's bank but only with the same amount of charges e.g. all rings with 4 charges will only take up a single bank slot. The ring is the quickest and safest way to get to Kuradal and the dungeon. Some players who wish to preserve its charges, however, prefer to contact Kuradal by one of the other routes when coming for slayer tasks. This is because the player does not know what monster will be assigned, and it can take up a lot of inventory slots to carry everything a player may want to fight any of the monsters in the dungeon (e.g., melee equipment against most monsters, perhaps ranged equipment for the blue dragons, perhaps prayer equipment for the metal dragons, a rock hammer for the gargoyles, dragonbreath protection for the dragons, etc.) These players get their assignment without using the ring, teleport out to suit up, and use the ring to teleport back. The most efficient method to do this is to use the NPC Contact spell from Lunar Magics, but a good alternative for players on the standard spellbook is: #Wearing magic defence armour and using Protect from Missiles, use the fairy ring (B-J-Q) to teleport next to the waterfiends. #Run south to the stairs to Kuradal, switching to Protect from Melee near the stairs to be safe from the ferocious barbarian spirit there. #Get the slayer task from Kuradal and teleport to a bank (such as using a ring of duelling to teleport to the Castle Wars bank chest), or use the nearby fairy ring to go to Zanaris (see above, under the last bullet of the Locations tab; bring a dramen or lunar staff if Fairy Tale III is not completed). #Equip for the task and use the ferocious ring to teleport to the dungeon. Or return to Zanaris after preparing, then use the fairy ring again. Monsters Monsters that can be found in Kuradal's Dungeon include: Almost every type of monster is separated from other types of monster by barriers in the dungeon. The one exception is that the iron and steel dragons share the same chamber, although even there the iron dragons stay in the eastern side and the steel ones in the west without proper access to each other (blocked by a rock slide). Monsters, players, and familiars cannot attack through these barriers. Music *Final Destination Trivia *When outside the entrance to the dungeon, some dragons, gargoyles and other creatures will attempt to escape. Kuradal kills them immediately, often using magic or monster-specific tactics (e.g. throwing rocks at gargoyles) to do so. *If a player tries to attack a monster that isn't assigned as their task in Kuradal's Dungeon, it says "You're not down here to kill those", but if a player dies next to one with Wrath activated, it says "You don't have permission to kill those." *It is possible with Chain and Ricochet to hit a different species of monster than players are assigned. This can only occur in the room with the iron dragons and steel dragons. This may be an oversight from Jagex. nl:Kuradal's Dungeon Category:Slayer